


Missed Opportunities

by catwriteso



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwriteso/pseuds/catwriteso
Summary: Marinette ruminates about a certain kitty, and decides she wants a reveal.It's a really short read. Oneshot.





	Missed Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hey There, Hello. It is short, and written in about 5 mins, so roast me in the comments for my grammatical mistakes.

Chat has been visiting at least three times a week for the past few months, so it wasn’t surprising when Marinette heard the gentle knocking of her furry friend. She leant up from her sprawled out position her bed to open the skylight, the creak of the door making her flinch as it echoed through the silent room. An all too cheery Chat Noir popped his head into her room, his grin growing wider the longer he looked at her. 

“Any hot chocolate Princess?” He cocked his head like the cat he is. 

She nodded, silently passing the prepared mug to him when he’d settled on her bed, the familiarity of him in her room striking a cord of sadness in her heart. Why did Hawk Moth have to akumatise Parisans? Why? Her little kitty shouldn’t need to take every hit for her, and she shouldn’t have to keep her identity secret from him. Nothing about Chat’s secret little get-togethers with her were theoretically allowed, but Marinette couldn’t stand to pass up the opportunity to earn more about her kitty without the need to filter every conversation she has with the poor guy. 

Marinette had learnt so much about him as her civilian form, it’s embarrassing how much she as Ladybug had overlooked, fearing it would reveal their identities, when in fact, it would have just made their relationship stronger. Chat Noir could have been abused, physically and emotionally, and she would never know it. It’s terrifying that Chat would go to Marinette before telling ladybug a thing, he was meant to be her partner, and the secrets and lies aren’t fair to them both. 

Chat saw the tears brimming in her eyes, and before she could get out a word, he set down both mugs on the wood next to her bed and tackled her in a big Chat-like bear hug. (Cat hug?) “It’s okay Princess, let it all out. I’m here for you.” Chat whispered into her hair. The last phrase broke her emotional bubble. True to his word, she let it everything out, crying for nearly an hour. Hat rocked her in his arms until her tears dried and she stopped hiccuping and sniffing. 

“Is there anything you need to talk about Marinette, Princess?” His voice was heartbreakingly soft. 

She couldn’t reveal her identity, could she? Sorry Tikki. “I love you my Chaton. I can’t imagine a world without your shining smile, those god-awful cat puns I pretend to hate, but I also can’t live with the lying. I just can’t do it anymore. tikki, spots on!” The Ladybug kwami squeaked as it was sucked into the earrings, it was most likely a lecture about revealing her identity. 

Chat sat open mouthed as his Princess and his lady merged into the same person. All those missed opportunities. He let out a weak laugh before nearly falling off the bed as he fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored okay. I wrote this instead of sleeping. I need to get back my writing mojo, so I guess it's gonna consist of short 400-500 word one shots about random things okay.


End file.
